


It's Sticky

by lollercakes



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:47:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27087334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lollercakes/pseuds/lollercakes
Summary: From Fulcrumstardust on Tumblr: Prompt to adopt:Kay has a slime youtube channel. He’s very good at it. He’s the slime whisperer if you will. He’s obsessed with making the perfect slime for his audience. Cassian is a supportive friend but also Do Not Understand. He’s a little disgusted because- the texture, man. And it’s sticky. And messy. And overall gross. He won’t put his fingers in it. Jyn overhears their conversation and she thinks they’re talking about Something Else. Ah, sad face. She didn’t think Cassian was a douche like that.Alas, she finds perhaps she's just missed the context...
Relationships: Cassian Andor/Jyn Erso
Comments: 5
Kudos: 72





	It's Sticky

"I just - I don't understand the pleasure in it," Cassian's voice, distinctive but muffled by the thin dorm walls, makes Jyn look up from her coding homework and focus her attention on the conversation filtering through the vent overhead.

Kay, the student who lived next door to her dorm room, had introduced them passively after Cassian had tried to be the good friend and return the drunken man to her room after one too many drinks a few weeks ago. Apologetic, he'd dragged Kay down the hall one more door and cursed when he'd discovered the man had lost his keys.

_ "Let me," Jyn states, watching the struggle and trying to disguise her laughter as Cassian swears a string of expletives in Spanish. She ducks back into her room for a moment before returning to the hallway with a sock in hand. _

_ "I don't think that'll solve his lost keys problem," Cassian grumbles, desperately trying to steady Kay against the wall. _

_ "It's what's  _ in _ the sock," Jyn returns and stuffs her hand inside. When she pulls it back out, Cassian frowns at the bits of metal with confusion. _

_ "Hair pins?"  _

_ Jyn shakes her head. "Lock picks. Move over a bit," she orders and then begins fiddling with the lock. Cassian's just about to tell her not to bother when she hears the click of the lock and the door pops open an inch. "Got it." _

_ "Where'd you - pendejo, por favor," he grunts and counters the tall man's tipping weight with his own to keep him from crumbling to the floor. _

_ "I'll let you get him to bed," Jyn whispers and Kay chooses that moment to swing his hand between them. _

_ "Cassian Andor - Jyn Erso. She's chaos. Don't engage her," Kay warns and Cassian snorts. _

_ "Yeah well, she might be chaos but she just saved your ass so be less of a dick about it. Thanks - I gotta get him inside - " _

_ "Yeah. No problem. Night," Jyn bids and disappears back into her room, ignoring the struggle happening through the wall with a half-smile on her face. _

Since that night, she'd tried to keep her ears from popping up whenever she managed to discern his accent through the walls but she was losing the battle. Big time. She wouldn't admit it out loud, but Cassian was attractive - even when flushed from the drink - and Jyn had kept an eye out for him as the pair moved through the halls and elevators of the dorm ever since. Even though he was good looking, and even though his voice made her insides tighten, she'd tried not to interject herself into their path because the banality of Kay's conversation was not worth a passing acknowledgement from his friend, no matter how good his gaze felt grazing over her skin.

And she'd felt it, no lie about it. She'd felt it quite a bit.

Tonight though, her coding project just wasn't working and she was desperate for a distraction. So eavesdropping it was.

"There's nothing wrong with it," Kay returns evenly and Cassian snorts.

"It doesn't feel natural. It's too… Moist, or something."

"It's the most natural thing in the world. I don't understand why you don't like it. Is it the texture?"

"No, I mean, it's soft and weirdly warm - " Jyn nearly chokes, trying to discern just _ what _ they were talking about. Pleasure, moist, warm… her cheeks heated. Surely that's not - " - but it's also slippery. It's weird - "

"That's how it's supposed to be," Kay scolds. "How do you not know how to describe it? You've touched enough by now - you're no virgin!" 

Cassian laughs, a deep belly laugh, and Jyn widens her eyes in silent surprise. Were they really talking about this? What was it, a rating game for pussy? If it was, she was pretty sure she did  _ not _ need to be listening to this. The last thing she needed was to picture Cassian - or worse, Kay - evaluating women's vaginas.

"But the folds of it. It's almost ridiculously designed. Like, why have it look like that and feel like that? What's the point?"

"Because it's fun. Have you ever watched it up close on camera? People love the way it shines when it's wet. And if you stick your fingers in it then it starts to get more slick."

"That's fucking gross, Kay," Cassian chuckles. "Look, I get it, but you know other people are wanting to shove  _ other _ things in it?"

"Now who's being gross?" Kay grumbles, disappointed.

"I'm sorry, but I don't feel the desire to touch it like everyone else. It's messy and if you do it wrong it can get really sticky and that's just not my thing."

"Fine. I'll have to find someone else to compare them with."

Jyn couldn't handle it anymore, her whole body flushing with the words. She couldn't believe they were talking about this - about putting it on camera, no less. And things being sticky. Like, what? She hadn't pictured Kay the type to disparage women's bodies - hell, she had assumed he'd never even been _ with _ a woman - but here they were talking about how gross they were. And Cassian… though she barely knew him, the idea of it still stung. He'd seemed nice enough but now that she knew he was going to discuss her labia in detail with Kay, suddenly the idea of returning those subtle half-smiles and appraising glances was not as tempting.

Sighing, Jyn turns back to her project and leans her head in her hands, miserable and annoyed with how the evening had turned.

* * *

A month passes and Jyn keeps her head down, awkwardly trying to avoid Kay and Cassian whenever she sees them in the building. It's hard - they seem to be everywhere - but eventually she runs into him and can't escape during a floor party right before the Reading Week break. 

"Mind if I sit here?" Cassian says, pointing to the vacant seat beside her. Jyn looks around at the others and finds no saviours, shrugging in acquiesce towards him. "Thanks. How's it going?" 

"Peachy," Jyn replies and takes a gulp of her drink, cringing as the vodka stings the back of her throat. 

"Same. I haven't seen you around lately. Were your midterms killer? I near drowned under all of the papers I needed to write."

"Yeah, that's it." He gives her a pointed look and raises his glass to his lips, letting the silence stretch between them. 

She debates getting up, abandoning her prime people-watching spot on the couch, before one of the bros from down the hall stumbles down onto the other side of her, his body knocking into her arm and spilling her drink all down her front.

"Mother fucker," Jyn groans, pulling the wet fabric from her chest. Beside her, Cassian curses and it's then she sees that the impact has cascaded to him as well, his blue drink soiling his shirt and pants.

"I concur," he growls and reaches across her to push the kid away. When the bro looks back to challenge her, Cassian lifts up his finger and wags it sharply, puffing himself up and intimidating the kid with just one look. Within seconds they're left sitting on the couch in a wet mess of vodka and Kool-aid mix.

"Sorry - I didn't mean to knock your drink too," she mumbles, getting to her feet. Cassian follows and tosses his cup towards the trash, sighing.

"Not your fault. Just means I gotta head home early."

"Can't Kay get you a new shirt?" She questions and the laughs.

"He's filming something in his room. There's no way I'm interrupting  _ that _ ," he adds. 

"Alright well - I could give you one of my brother's sweaters. He leaves them here all the time. It would at least get you home?" She offers with a tentative smile. Cassian brightens, his brow rising in surprise.

"That would be great. If you don't mind," he says with a grin. Jyn nods and tucks her chin, motioning out of the common area and towards her room.

Minutes later and they're standing in her small space, Cassian's eyes scanning the bedroom with a calm interest. She busies herself digging through her closet and pulling out some of Bodhi's larger sweaters before handing them to Cassian. Next, she turns to her dresser and pulls out one of her old t-shirts, turning back to face him. The move catches him shirtless, her mouth going dry as she takes in his exposed skin, thin torso and lithe muscles. 

"Sorry!" She squeaks, twisting back to face the wall quickly.

"It's no big deal," he mumbles as he pulls the fabric over his head. She spares one last glance at his disappearing 'V' before she hurries and tears her shirt off to replace it with the new one. In another second she's unclasping her stained bra and pulling it through the sleeves, tossing it into the laundry hamper near her bed. When she turns back around to face him, she finds Cassian staring at her, his cheeks flushed and his knuckles white as they grasp the fabric in his hands. "Shit, sorry. I didn't mean to - It's just - "

"Nothing I didn't already see on you," she manages softly. Their eyes lock and she swallows, the spark from their initial meetings rekindling into a bonfire.

_ No. Remember what he said! _ Her brain screams, recalling the overheard conversation and how disgusted he'd been by the women he'd been with.

"Did you maybe, um, want to go get something to eat?" He asks after a drawn out second, hands on his hips. Jyn swallows and clenches her hands together before wrapping her arms around herself.

"I'm not sure that's the best idea," she answers. Cassian's hopeful expression dims and he nods, stepping towards the door.

"Alright. No worries, I get it." 

"It's just," she pauses, turning around to look at him as he reaches for the door handle. "I heard you and Kay a few weeks ago and I'm not comfortable being one of the conquests you seem to find so disgusting. And I'm definitely not into the taping thing so…"

"Excuse me, but what?" He nearly chokes on the words, his face paling. "What conversation are you talking about?"

"The one where you were grossed out by women's genitals. You said they were weird and you guys were having a pretty good laugh over it - "

"Jyn - I don't know what you think you heard, but that definitely wasn't it. I've never - not once in my life - discussed sex with Kay. If you haven't noticed already, he's a bit tough to have those types of conversations with - "

"But you said he was filming - "

"He makes YouTube videos. Slime ones. He makes me test out all of the different types and they're pretty disgusting - "

"Slime?" Jyn breaks in, confusion filling her brow. Cassian laughs and pulls out his phone, toggling the screen through search and the apps before he pulls up a video.

The screen fills with Kay in a faux laboratory, the video walking through quick steps on how to make the newest batch before he runs the audience through a variety of displays. She remembers watching a video like this before, on another app, and being engrossed in the way the slime moved and shined like a liquid that somehow existed at the same time as a solid.

"So you guys were talking about slime, not WAP?" Jyn jokes, glancing up at Cassian who somehow manages to turn an even more vibrant shade of red. 

"Yes." 

"Which means you don't find, er, sex with women gross after all?" 

"Do you think I'd be in here trying to ask you out if I did?" He counters to her nervous laugh. Cassian grins down at her, his eyes sparkling in the low light. 

"Right. That means you're not weirded out if I do this?" She asks and reaches up on her toes to brush her lips against his. He freezes for a moment, unresponsive, before suddenly he's reaching his hands out to grab her waist, one hand lifting up to cup her chin.

Jyn groans because she can't handle his returning enthusiasm, his tongue grazing the seam of her lips and slipping inside. The whole kiss catches her off guard with how good it is, his chest pressing into hers and his teeth nipping gently when she has to break away to gasp for breath.

"And to think I almost kicked you out,” she says against his lips, her breath heaving as his body shakes with laughter in her arms. 

“I can’t believe you thought we were talking about  _ that _ ,” he replies. Jyn shrugs and meets his gaze with her own. 

“I only caught bits of it. The walls are pretty thin, you know. It’s easy to think you’re hearing one thing when you’re not.” 

“Really? So if we - and not saying we need to - but if we got up to anything, your neighbours would probably hear it?” He counters thoughtfully, his thumbs grazing the skin of her hip from where her shirt has ridden up. 

“There’s a pretty good chance Kay would definitely hear,” she states and lets her nails graze through the hair at the nape of his neck. His eyes alight and she thinks she’s definitely never felt a warmth like this spread through her, the burn of want flaring up in her belly. Stars, how was he  _ this _ attractive? 

“Would you, perhaps one day, want to test that theory?” He whispers, his voice cracking almost like he wasn’t sure he could get away with asking it. Jyn grins like a cheshire cat back at him and raises a brow. 

“Could that one day be now? I’m still not 100% sure I believe that you  _ weren’t _ talking about women’s bits,” she jokes. Her gaze catches the visible swallow, his adam’s apple bobbing and his fingers tensing against her skin before his thumbs slip into the band of her pants. 

“Well, I’ll just have to prove it to you,” he replies and ducks his head to kiss her once more. 

The kiss is intense, his mouth exploring hers as he guides them across the room until her back is pressed against the wood of the door. She drops a hand to the lock and flicks it closed as Cassian lets a small approving sound escape his throat. In another second he’s reaching for her knee, pulling her leg up to wrap around his hip so he can grind himself against her. The angle is awkward, just missing contact where she wants him most, and so she wraps her arms around his neck and drags him close enough to pin her so that she can lift her other leg and not fall to the floor. 

“ _ Mierda _ ,” he hisses, dropping his hands to her ass to more fully support her. She gasps into his mouth and tangles her fingers in his hair, nipping her way along his chin to his ear and neck. Cursing into her skin, Cassian squeezes her butt and backs away from the door, walking determinedly towards the bed and dropping her onto it. 

Together, they tear the clothes from their bodies in a rush, shirts and pants thrown to the floor until they’re clad only in their underwear. Jyn lay sprawled across her mattress as Cassian stands at the foot of her bed, his gaze appraising. 

“How could I find someone like you unappealing?” He murmurs thoughtfully, pausing as she sits up on her forearms to look at him, naked from the waist up. 

“A lot of guys do. They’re so focused on their own enjoyment that they won’t even bother to give any effort. You wouldn’t be the first - “ 

“Well, I’m not them. May I?” He asks softly, reaching his fingers into the elastic of her underwear. Brows furrowing, Jyn meets his gaze head on. 

“You don’t have to. I mean, I’m clean and everything so if you want, I’d be okay with just a good dicking down,” she counters on a false laugh, knowing perfectly well how college hook-ups were supposed to go. She wouldn’t hold it against him if he was only interested in getting his dick wet - he wouldn’t be the first and he wouldn’t be the last to disappoint her, she was used to it by now. 

“I’m clean too. I wouldn’t be okay with it though - I don’t want to just use you like that. But I won’t force you if you don’t want - “ 

“Oh,” she pauses, confused by his sincerity and the burning look in his eyes. He looked thirsty, like a man finding an oasis in the desert. “I mean, I won’t tell you not to, if you want to, that is. But you don’t have to is what I’m saying.” 

“I’ll be clear then - I want to go down on you. I want to taste you,” he adds and the rasp in his voice makes her believe it more than anything else in this world. She feels herself get even wetter, if that was even possible, as he watches her slow nod of disbelief. Dragging his knuckles along her legs, Jyn helps him discard the underwear before she moves to climb back further on the mattress. He shakes his head and tugs her knees, pulling her to the edge of the bed before settling down before her. “If you want me to stop at any point, just say the word. Don’t be afraid to show me what you like - I’m an honour student. I learn quickly,” he adds and Jyn can’t help the burst of laughter that escapes her at his words. 

“Of course you are,” she manages and she’s about to follow it up with another quip but is cut short by his mouth between her legs, his nose bumping against her clit and his tongue -  _ gods _ , his  _ tongue _ \- dipping and licking at her folds. She nearly chokes as the feel of it burns through her, her brain shorting out as he moves and experiments with his strokes. 

She never - well, not  _ never _ \- but never this  _ good _ \- has had a man go down on her with such gusto. His attention to detail - the way he returns to the best spot after listening to her moans - and the way he holds her hips to keep her from rolling away from him when it becomes almost too much makes her see stars and she quickly finds herself racing towards the precipice. Her nails dig into his wrists, her knees tightening against his shoulders, as he runs her up one side of the mountain before guiding her slowly back down. When his fingers join his mouth she almost screams, the way he presses against a spot inside her making dots appear in her vision. It feels too good, so insanely good, that she can’t help tipping over the edge and curling into herself as he drags out her orgasm for another drawn minute.

“Fucking  _ hell _ ,” she growls, her throat raw and her body mush as his lips press kisses across her thighs, over her hip bone and across her stomach. 

“Do you still think I find women’s genitals gross?” He asks softly, glancing up towards her with a quirk in his brow. 

“Was all that just to prove me wrong?” She counters, challenging him lowly and keeping her eyes closed as the last jolts of her release roll through her. 

“I said I was going to, didn’t I?” He chuckles. 

Jyn shakes her head and reaches for him, hands grappling at his shoulders and tugging him upwards. He goes slowly, his mouth trailing across her skin and leaving gooseflesh in its wake. It’s almost too slow, she thinks, as he finally reaches her chest and mouths at her breast, the twinge of it flashing hot and sharp between her legs. He was going to kill her with his attention. She was going to die and he was going to ruin every man for her after this. 

Unless… She runs her fingers through his hair as he draws her nipple into his mouth, her fist clenching as he gently bites it then laves it with his tongue. The sensation makes her body hum and she turns the tables on him, pulling his hair and rolling her hips to force him onto his back. It seems to catch him off guard and he looks up at her with wide eyes, his lips turning up in the hint of a dangerous smile. Straddling his waist, Jyn runs her hands over his chest to push him flat onto his back, her head cocking to the side as she evaluates him. 

“Is it my turn now?” She murmurs, nails grazing the hair on his chest and following the trail down to the crux of his hips. 

“Be my guest,” he answers gruffly to her returning smirk. 

Not wanting to delay any further, she snakes her way down his torso, her mouth dragging across his skin until she’s kneeling at the edge of the bed. She makes quick work of releasing his length from his boxers, tossing the fabric to the side and palming him with her hand. His hips buck up into her grip and she gives him a slight squeeze, revelling in the way his breathing skips a beat. 

“This okay?” She asks, running her hand up and down his shaft. Her breath coasts over his skin and he groans, his fingers wrapping around her wrist. 

“I won’t last long if you’re not careful,” he breathes tightly. 

“S’okay. I like the challenge.” He hums his response and she dips her head to take him in her mouth, his frame practically vibrating below her. Small beads of pre-cum spill from his tip and she lets her tongue dart out to grab them, the taste of him causing a thrill to run through her. Was this what he felt only moments ago? No wonder he’d been so enthusiastic - the power and the desire of it was near throwing her brain into overdrive. 

Continuing on her efforts, Jyn moves her mouth and hand in tandem for another few moments, listening for his cues and reacting to the approving little groans and the tightening of his fingers in her hair. Just when she thinks she’s found the best pattern, his hand drops from her hair to his length and he squeezes his fingers around his base, his other hand guiding her face back away from him. 

“Did I - ?” She asks, looking up at him as he clenches his eyes shut. 

“No,” he grunts, breathing deep gulps of air into his lungs. “Too good. I almost came.” 

“Oh,” she whispers, trying to hide her satisfied smile. “I wouldn’t have minded if you - “ 

“Don’t say it. I’m trying not to cum and if you finish that sentence I’m not sure I can hold it together and fuck you like I want to,” he grumbles and Jyn nearly laughs, holding her breath and pulling back and away from him so she can lay beside him as he fights his way back from the edge. 

“Well, how do you usually calm yourself down? Should I talk about Kay? Or the slime? Would that help?” She asks, running her hand across his chest. He shakes his head and releases his cock from his grip, his eyes turning to look over at her. 

“I don’t want to back off  _ that _ much,” he replies evenly, his breathing still heavy as his gaze flickers over her. She smiles softly then, appreciating the heat in his expression and the tenderness that seems to hide in the crinkles of his eyes. She could get lost in him, if she wasn’t smart about it. 

“Cassian,” she starts, measuring her words as his body slowly relaxes next to her. 

“Yeah?” His voice is gravelly and it sends small bursts of want to her core, her hand slowly drifting back down his belly. 

“Can I fuck you now, or do you want - “ 

“Jesus, Jyn,” he responds and reaches for her, hands desperate as he pulls her to his chest and his lips find hers. The kiss is bruising but she lives for it, giving as good as she gets as she throws a leg over his hips and straddles him once more. She pulls away to reach for her drawer, stretching and trying to focus on grabbing a condom as he sucks her nipple into his mouth. The pressure is thoroughly distracting and when she settles back on her knees she barely has time to reset herself and open the packet before his fingers are circling her clit. It feels too good and she crumples forward, her forehead resting against his chest as he dips a finger inside her. “You’re so wet for me already. I love feeling how turned on you are. It’s nothing like the slime that - “

“I swear to god, Cassian,” she grumbles, laughing and pulling back to catch the grin on his lips. She reclaims his mouth for a kiss and in her distraction he grabs the packet from her fist and tears it open, rolling the rubber down his length in one smooth motion. 

One second she’s sitting atop him, the next she’s swung onto her back, his body trapping her against the bed as he settles between her thighs. She can’t stop kissing him. Won’t. Not as he slides his length against her slit, not as his palm runs up beneath her knee, guiding her open for him. When he presses into her, bit-by-fatally-slow-bit, she finally breaks and cries out, clinging to his shoulders and gasping against his neck. 

“Fuck,” he hisses when he’s finally buried deep within her, his breath panting into her shoulder. “You feel so fucking good.” She nods because forming words is impossible. Instead, she rocks her hips up and feels him stutter and clench his hands, his forehead pressing against hers. “Give me a second,  _ por favor _ .” She nods because she needs it to, her body slowly adjusting to the size of him within her walls. 

Eventually, he does start to move and Jyn feels herself tumbling, head over heels down into pure lust for him. Her mouth barely leaves his skin and her heart races, desperate to keep up as he begins to thrust earnestly into her. Each collision leaves her breathless, her body on fire as he rests her leg in the crux of his elbow. Sweat prickles at their brows and when he falters, his throat releasing a small sound, Jyn only holds onto him tighter as his pace picks up. She is right there on the edge of her orgasm when he cries out, a guttural sound that has him pushing himself in to his hilt, his arms desperately grasping at her and pulling her close. He cums with his mouth on her throat, one hand in her hair and the other wrapped around her shoulder, holding her to him. 

She’d been so close. 

So fucking close. 

The disappointment starts to flicker to life but is quickly stomped out when his hips jerk and his mouth moves up her neck to her lips, the deep kiss joined by a shift in his body. His hand drops from her shoulder to between their frames, easing its way down until his fingers are sliding against where they’re joined and then working back up to her clit. He circles her once and she keens, exploding back to life as her release comes back into reach. Rotating her hips up, Jyn writhes herself against him, riding what remains of his erection and his hand, desperately seeking the relief he is determined to give her. When she falls apart again it’s with a sharp yelp, the orgasm slamming into her and causing her to clench around his softening length. He slips out just as her body is relaxing back into the bed, boneless and spent, before he flops down next to her. 

Together they lay in exhausted silence, their breaths slowly easing and their flushed, sweaty skin drying in the cool air of the room as they both stare at the ceiling. 

“So,” Jyn says after her heart rate has once again returned to normal. “Was I better than slime? Or is that still your preferred method of getting off?” 

“I’m pretty sure we determined early on in this conversation that slime is not something I’m into,” he chides in return, glancing towards her. She’s just about to make a quip about it when his phone buzzes, his brow raising in challenge. “What do you want to bet that’s Kay right now?” 

“He wouldn’t - what did you tell him?” Jyn asks sharply, sitting up and looking at him with a terrified expression. 

“Nothing! I just asked him to keep an eye out if you were dating anyone. He’s probably texting me to complain about all the noise you just made - “ She slaps his chest and he laughs, grabbing her hand and holding it. “ - And how you ruined his video. I’ll have to get you a copy of the b-roll, just to see how thin these walls actually are.” 

“I don’t - if I was dating anyone? Why would you want him to spy on me?” 

“It wasn’t spying, per se. But if you were happily with some other guy, well, I wasn’t going to make it awkward for you where you live by asking you out. Figured if he did a bit of recon first we could all avoid the situation.” 

“Okay, fair. Get your phone - I want to see our review,” Jyn urges and Cassian laughs, rolling to the edge of the bed and grabbing for his pants. He pulls out his phone and plants his feet on the ground, opening the screen to the message which is indeed from Kay. 

_ She’s loud and inconsiderate of others. I stand by my earlier assertion that she’s chaos. You really shouldn’t have slept with her _ \- Kay, 10:28pm 

Jyn snorts as she reads the message over his shoulder, resting her chin on his collar. “Looks like he knew it was you in here, Hot Stuff. Do you have a secret tell that gives you away that maybe I missed?” 

_ I can hear you. Please try to be more considerate of your neighbours, Jyn Erso - _ Kay, 10:30pm

“I’m definitely going to get that b-roll footage,” Cassian whispers and turns to look at her, a wide smile on his face. Jyn can’t stop the thought that his smile was the most beautiful thing she’d ever seen, her heart hammering in her chest as he twists to capture her lips once more. When he draws back this time it’s almost reluctant, his fingers grazing her cheek slowly before dropping to his lap. “Can I interest you in some food now? My treat?” 

“Didn’t you already eat?” She counters with a raised brow. Cassian laughs and gets to his feet, pulling her up into his arms. 

“Yeah, but that was soul food. Now I need actual food,” he responds and Jyn nearly misses a step, the goofy smile on her face at his words spreading as she thinks about what he’s said. 

Good sex  _ and _ a decent guy? She could get used to this. 


End file.
